


Ridiculous

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-17
Updated: 2008-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco has peculiar blind spots.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> Draco has peculiar blind spots.

Title: Ridiculous  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's challenge: #57: Stalking and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/)'s Special Valentine's Day Challenge, prompt 15: (quote) "True love is not finding someone else but finding your other half." and prompt 16: (quote) "My life was like a puzzle; you're the piece I have been looking for. You fit perfectly."  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Draco has peculiar blind spots.

  
~

Ridiculous

~

Draco groaned making Harry look up. “What?”

“This isn’t romance, it’s stalking,” Draco muttered.

“Oh?” Harry asked.

“If I ever utter the words ‘True love is not finding someone else but finding your other half’, you’re allowed to hex me,” Draco declared.

Harry nodded. “Noted.”

Tossing the book aside, Draco climbed into Harry’s lap. “Also? If I ever say ‘My life was like a puzzle; you're the piece I have been looking for. You fit perfectly’, you are hereby instructed to find who has me under Imperius. Romance is ridiculous.”

Harry grinned as Draco snuggled close. “Right,” he agreed. “Ridiculous.”

~


End file.
